The Things I'll Do To Have You Here With Me
by shadowrealm818
Summary: Ryou is beaten by Bakura continuously and is able to forgive him every time. What will he do when Yami sends him to the Shadow Realm? Three shot. Tendershipping
1. Part 1

* * *

The Things I'll Do To Have You Here With Me (Part 1)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Summary: Ryou is beaten by Bakura continuously and is able to forgive him every time. What will he do when Yami sends him to the Shadow Realm?

Main Pairing: Ryou x Bakura.  
Side Pairings: Yugi x Yami, Malik x Marik

"Speech"

\Bakura to Ryou\ Mind Link

/Ryou to Bakura/ Mind Link

/\Yami to Yugi/\

//Yugi to Yami//

--- --- ---

Ryou whimpered as he trudged home from school. Again he had to sneak out when Bakura was asleep on the couch. He always had to other wise his father would be sent a letter saying that Ryou wasn't attending school and that would bring to him unwanted questions. And for every time he snuck out of home he would be beaten when he entered the house.

--- --- ---

\Stupid Hikari you never learn.\

Ryou whimpered when he felt a fist connect with his stomach and then a foot in his chest. Ryou was now curled up in the hallway floor. He had moved halfway between the stairs and the front door and was right outside the living room entrance where Bakura ambushed him.

Ryou covered his head with his arms as Bakura continued to assault his body with injuries. After about 10mins Bakura stopped and looked down at Ryou who was a sobbing mess on the floor. He had bloody on his face and a few places on his body. He had a black eyes and a busted lip and three fingers nail scratches that were bleeding on his left cheek.

\Get up and get yourself cleaned up. Don't you dare leave the house or next time your punishment will be worse. Got it?\ He growled pulling Ryou up by the collar.

/Yes master./

Bakura growled and shoved Ryou to the floor who gave a yelp from the pain. Bakura kicked him again in the ribs before heading into the living room.

"Pathetic."

Ryou knew that when Bakura said that his punishment would be worse next time it wouldn't be. It would be about the same if not less. At first when he said this they would get worse but now they started getting better. This started about a couple of months ago, beatings weren't as bad as they use to be but today was quite bad. Yugi and Yami Yugi (Yami) had been asking questions about Bakura and Bakura overheard them but Ryou denied everything that was said. One because Bakura would beat him; two because he didn't want to lose him.

Yes he didn't want to lose him. Ryou was in love with his Yami. He could forgive every beating Bakura had given him because when he first met him he instantly fell in love with him and then Bakura about a month after they met he started to abuse him. At first simple hits to the face and then just progressed from there.

Ryou whimpered softly as he picked himself off the ground and dragged his abused body up to the stairs to his room where he dropped his bag and walked into the bathroom that was connected to his room. Ryou carefully cleaned himself up and then got changed. He washed his uniform in the sink knowing Bakura would destroy it if he got hold of it if it was out of his room.

Ryou then headed downstairs to make dinner for the both of them. Ryou ate about 1/3 of Bakura's huge serving and then went and did the dishes. Ryou after went and curled up at the end of the sofa watching whatever Bakura was till he was sent away. Most of the things that Bakura watched were horror and Ryou stayed just curled up on the end of the sofa trying to drown out the noise. That would be till Bakura snags his arm and drags him over and Ryou curls up next to him and falls asleep.

When Bakura was ready for bed he'd just push Ryou onto the floor causing him to wake up and then he'd be screamed at to go to bed. This was where Ryou would run upstairs and into bed and wait for the next day.

--- --- ---

Ryou rose the next morning really early and quickly got dressed always have to miss his morning shower because Bakura would wake up. And then hurry downstairs, grabbing his premade lunch and out the door by 6am and off towards school. He was always at school by 6:30 and then would do his homework that he hadn't been able to do the night before because of the constant beating and having things to do to avoid a second beating.

Ryou arrived and went out over to where he would met his friends underneath the cherry blossom tree and sat at the table and pulled out his work.

--- --- ---

By 8am the students were already pilling into the school grounds and Ryou was starting to regret coming today because of how his face looked. He guessed he could just lie and say he got caught on his way home from school. Yes that's what he'd do.

Ryou smiled and quickly finished his biology questions. He'd finished them just as Yami and Yugi walked into the grounds with Tea, Honda and Jou. Malik and Marik would be by late as normal. Ryou started putting his stuff away as they walked over.

"Hey Ryou." Yugi called when they were close enough and everyone sat down.

"Hey guys."

"Ryou what happened?!" Yugi and Jou said seeing his face, Yami, Tea and Honda were stunned.

"I got beat up on the way home from school yesterday. Nothing to worry about."

"Ryou, no you didn't? I can tell because in your eyes it says you're lying. It always has and I've known. I was just waiting for you to come to us. Ryou you can't keep protecting that Thief. He'll kill you eventually. What did he do?" Yami spoke.

"Bakura isn't hurting me Yami."

"Yes he is. Ryou this has to stop. He's not meant to hurt you he's meant to protect you."

"And he does. Yami he saves me from the bullies that hurt me. These aren't from him I swear." Ryou said lying.

"...Alright Ryou."

Ryou started up a lovely chat with Honda, Jou and Tea while Yami sat back watching him closely. While Yugi watched his Yami. He could tell that Yami didn't believe him and neither did he.

//Yami? You ok?// Yugi got no reply //Yami?...Yami!//

/\What?! Huh? Sorry Yugi, I was thinking/\

//I noticed. You ok?//

/\No, you know Ryou's lying right?/\

//Yeah I do.//

/\I'm trying to figure out why he won't tell us. I just can't come up with anything other than he threatened to kill him and then kill his friends. It's something the Tomb Robber would do./\

//I know, just try and not get to worked up about it. We'll keep an eye on him.//

Yami looked to Yugi and smiled. He would keep a close eye on Ryou for the next few days.

--- --- ---

Ryou wondered inside his house and closed the door behind him. He didn't get a chance to lock it when he was grabbed from behind around his neck and tossed into a wall in the hallway. Ryou screamed in pain before he continued as he was kicked and hit again and again.

"You Stupid Idiotic Hikari!!! Can't You Simply Lie To The Pharaoh Without Him Suspecting Anything!!!" Bakura screamed at him.

Ryou screamed again and again as Bakura beat him.

"Well?"

"I'm sorry... I tried and he...eventually believed."

"What, that I would save you when something bad was going to happen to you. DO YOU REALLY THINK HE'S THAT STUPID!?!?!? HE WOULD NOT BELIEVE IT. YOU FORGET THAT HE KNOWS MY PAST!"

Bakura continued to beat him for 5 minutes mercilessly till the door slammed open. Bakura turned and stared at who was standing there, Yami, Yugi, Malik, Marik, Honda, Tea and Jou. Bakura groaned and looked back glaring at his bloody Hikari's form.

"And you had to bring them back." He growled and Ryou curled up more shaking in fear and pain.

"TOMB ROBBER!!!"

"_Pharaoh._" Bakura said sarcastically bowing to him. "What a pleasant surprise. Unfortunately we don't have tea prepared so maybe you could come back never." Bakura said his words starting sweet before turning to venom.

"We aren't going anywhere. But you are."

Ryou whimpered more shaking his head and was trying to talk. He didn't know why he couldn't, maybe just the pain in his throat was stopping him.

"Bakura you won't be laying a single finger on your Hikari again."

Ryou desperately tried to talk now by he couldn't. He couldn't let this happen. He couldn't.

"Bakura I sentence you to an eternity in the Shadow Realm."

Ryou's eyes widened and he shook his head. Yami couldn't do this, he couldn't. Ryou watched in horror as Yami held his hand out in front of him and the Eye forming on his forehead. Then a white light erupted from his hand and shot straight at Bakura. But just as they saw it start to form Bakura turned to look at his light.

/BAKURA NO!!!/

Ryou's scream through the link that caused Bakura to turn and look at him. Ryou had to cover his eyes as the blast hit Bakura and when it died down he looked back and nearly died. Nothing was left standing where Bakura had been. Not a single thing. Ryou always had to wear the ring but there was nothing left where Bakura had been.

Ryou didn't even notice when Yugi, Malik, Jou, Honda, Tea had huddled around him Yami and Marik standing behind them.

"Ryou? Ryou you alright?"

Ryou couldn't think straight. The pain from his injuries and the pain that was now developing in his heart was taking too much of a toll on him and he was starting to black out. Ryou did just that and fainted on the spot right into Malik's arms.

"Ryou!" They gasped.

"Malik take him to his room and get him into some clean clothes." Yami said holding Yugi who was distressed.

Malik nodded and with Marik's help both headed upstairs. Jou and Honda deciding that they wouldn't be much help after asking Yami headed home and promised to visit later. Tea stayed and helped Yugi and Yami clean up the house while Ryou was unconscious. The whole place was awful, it was like Ryou hadn't been able to clean properly in weeks.

While Malik and Marik were upstairs tending to Ryou. They had cleaned him up and got him changed into something clean and put him in bed before coming down and helping the others clean before they headed home when they all finished. The only people left where Yami and Yugi.

--- --- ---

Ryou groaned as woke up. He didn't feel well at all. He felt awful and he remembered being beaten again but nothing after that all that was there was a white light and that was it. Ryou whimpered as he moved out of bed and into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He remembered the black eye from the other day but none of the new marks on his body.

"Ryou?... Ryou!"

Ryou jumped when he heard someone call his name. Ryou turned and looked in to see Yugi and Yami standing there. Yugi gasped at the sight of his chest and stomach that were littered with cuts and bruises. Ryou pulled his shirt on as quickly as possible and looked away from them both.

"Ryou you alright?"

"No, why do I feel so empty?" Ryou asked.

"Ryou do you remember what happened yesterday?"

"Yeah I came home and Bakura got angry because I couldn't..." Ryou stopped and gasped as everything came back. "Why... why... WHY? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BANISH HIM? WHY YAMI?" Ryou all but screamed at him.

"Because he was hurting you Ryou. I won't sit by and let that happen."

"You both need to get out."

"Excuse me."

"You aren't welcome here."

"Ryou..." Yugi started.

"No Yugi. Get out please."

"Ryou why?" Yugi asked tearfully.

"How would you feel if Yami was banished to the shadow realm, Yugi? Yami how would you feel if something happened to Yugi and you couldn't see him again?" Both remained silent. "Just get out. You've done enough."

Ryou walked back into the bathroom and locked the door and slid down to the ground and sobbed in his knees. Out in the bed room Yugi looked to Yami.

"Will he be alright?"

"I'm sure he will. He'll just have to adjust to not being abused anymore Yugi."

"Should we take the ring?"

"No. It's his gift from his father. Ryou can't do anything with it anyway. Let's go."

Yami led Yugi out of the house. Yami locking the door from the inside before exiting and closing it making sure it was locked.

'_Be safe Ryou._' Yami thought with one last look to the house before disappearing around the corner.

--- --- ---

Ryou made his way out of his room and it was now night time and he wasn't hungry so he just curled up in bed. He took the ring from the bedside table and held it tightly to his chest before started to sob again.

--- --- ---

It had been a month since Bakura had gone and Ryou was slowly sinking into depression. Ryou had called his school and said he was sick and spent the time curled up in his bedroom. Ryou had been spending most of his time trying to connect to Bakura till he'd get a headache and then sleeping it off and then trying again.

Ryou at the moment was downstairs in the kitchen and making something to eat. The ring sitting around his neck comfortably. Once he finished cooking he sat at the table and started eating. Ryou finished eating and went and laid down on the couch the TV off.

He started thinking if he could give his energy through the ring and maybe Bakura could use it to get back. Ryou lay down and carefully concentrated on his energy and slowly transferred it to the ring. He transferred enough energy to the ring but kept enough so that he could get to his bed. Ryou opened his eyes and groaned before sitting up and slowly made his way up the stairs and to his bed. He knew that if it got to Bakura he'd get a response from him eventually.

Ryou spent the next 2 weeks giving Bakura energy just before he went to bed that way if he gave too much energy, he didn't hurt himself.

--- --- ---

\H...Hikari...\

/M-Master./

\Yes. You're doing well. I can tell you're tired but I still need more.\

/Ok. Is there another way to give you what you want in combination with what I'm doing?/

\There is but I'm not asking you to do that.\

/What is it? I can handle it./

\Blood is energy and it falling onto the ring. The ring will absorb the energy in it. I'm not asking you to do that. What you are doing now is fine.\

/I can do it. How long till you get back?/

\Not much longer...\

Ryou felt the connection drop and showing that Bakura couldn't hold it much longer. Ryou went into the kitchen and grabbed a sharp knife and sat in the living room. Ryou sliced his wrist not too deep and held the ring up and let the blood that flowed from his arm and onto the ring. Ryou lay back on the ground and let the ring sit on his chest and his bleeding arm over the top. Ryou sent his energy through his body to the ring where it was sent to Bakura in the Shadow Realm.

* * *

Here's the end of part 1 of the three shot. Please review.


	2. Part 2

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

The Things I'll Do To Have You Here With Me (Part 2)

* * *

Summary: Ryou is beaten by Bakura continuously and is able to forgive him every time. What will he do when Yami sends him to the Shadow Realm?

Main Pairing: Ryou x Bakura.  
Side Pairings: Yugi x Yami, Malik x Marik

"Speech"

\Bakura to Ryou\ Mind Link

/Ryou to Bakura/ Mind Link

/\Yami to Yugi/\

//Yugi to Yami//

* * *

--- --- ---

Ryou continued with bleeding and cutting for a few more days before he lay down on couch and brought the knife back to his wrist and did a deeper cut to his arm. He could tell that Bakura was so much stronger and just need a little bit more and he'd be free. Ryou whimpered when he realised he cut a little deep. Ryou brushed it aside and started to transfer his energy to him through the ring.

After a few minutes Ryou felt dizzy and tired and just before falling unconscious he felt a large gust of wind and a purple spark appear in mid air in the middle of the living room. Ryou had a small smile on his lips and he slipped into unconsciousness.

--- --- ---

Bakura groaned as he fell to the ground and looked around. He felt extremely cold and the crashing to the ground didn't help with the pain it caused. Bakura noticed that the purple swirl had disappeared meaning he was free. Bakura slowly pushed himself up and swayed lightly. He turned to freeze on the spot. He saw Ryou laying there extremely pale and still bleeding.

Bakura was at his side in an instant and pulled Ryou into his arms. Ryou didn't stir and he quickly grabbed the knife and cut part of Ryou's shirt and wrapped it around Ryou's cut wrist tightly to stop the bleeding. Bakura then lifted Ryou up even though he was tired, he carried Ryou into the bathroom upstairs and set Ryou down started a bath. He slipped Ryou's clothes off and placed him in the water. He kept his eyes off Ryou's lower body before rinsing him off and then pulling him out and drying him off. He got him dressed and lay him down in his bed before cleaning off himself and then collapsing on the bed next to Ryou.

--- --- ---

Ryou whimpered when he woke. It was a new day and he could hear banging down stairs and didn't want to wake up. Ryou rolled over and felt himself come in contact with another body. Ryou opened his eyes and saw Bakura laying there. Ryou gasped and he felt Bakura's arms wrapped around his waist. Ryou looked at him seeing he was still asleep and Ryou smiled and moved closer not caring for the consequence.

Bakura stirred as the banging downstairs got louder before he heard something break. Bakura went to sit up but felt something at his chest. He looked down to see Ryou curled up in his arms. Bakura smiled before hearing feet coming up the stairs. Ryou seemed to hear it to and pulled back and looked up at him. Bakura stood up from the bed, standing next to it.

"Shh rest. I'll..." Bakura didn't get time to finish what he was saying when the door was kicked in.

"TOMB ROBBER!!"

Ryou and Bakura looked over to see Yami standing inside the bedroom, Yugi was behind him wide eyed. Bakura smirked and Ryou knew Bakura was going to piss Yami off again. Ryou grabbed hold of him and Bakura looked down at him.

/Don't set him off. I can't go through that again. Please./ Ryou whimpered feeling faint again.

Bakura gasped as Ryou had been sitting up and he could feel Ryou was going to faint again. Bakura watched as Ryou swayed and collapsed on the floor.

"Ryou!" Bakura cried pulling Ryou into his arms.

He had heard Yami and Yugi cry out as Ryou collapsed on the floor and ignored them. Bakura peeled away the sleeve on Ryou's arm and unwrapped the bandage he had wrapped around Ryou's arm after the bath and saw bloody was starting to come out again. Bakura noticed Yugi drop to his knees after having come back from the bathroom and had a cloth, water and another bandage with him. Yugi went to reach out for Ryou's arm but Bakura growled at him.

"I will do it."

Yugi went to protest but Yami pulled him away from Bakura. "What have you done to him Tomb Robber."

"Nothing _Pharaoh_. You did this to him."

"I never laid a hand on Ryou."

"You may not have but he did this to get me back after you banished me. He's been trying to get me back for 2 and a half weeks now, that was after the month he stayed at home curled up in bed."

"That's why Ryou wasn't at school Yami." Yugi whispered sadly behind him.

"You didn't ask what Ryou wanted and you banished half his soul to the Shadow Realm. He's only started cutting for the last few days since I was able to talk to him. He asked what else he could in combination with transferring his own energy to the ring and I told him that if his blood was to go onto the ring the energy from that would be absorbed by the ring. I didn't want him to do that but he was determined to get me back. You are the cause of this Pharaoh. You acted before thinking."

Bakura had been cleaning Ryou's wrist as he spoke before wrapping it and wrapping his arms around his too pale light. Bakura stood up and slipped Ryou under the covers and sat on the bed beside him.

"So what are you going to do now Pharaoh? Ryou can't go through that again. You never saw the look on his face just before you banished me but I do and it hasn't stopped haunting me since." Bakura said softly.

"We will stay and talk to Ryou when he wakes up. We'll be in the spare room. Be warned if you try to hurt any of us here I won't hesitate on banishing you and taking the ring and throwing it into the deepest ocean tied to a tonne of cement."

"I understand." Bakura growled.

Yami led Yugi out of the room and to the guest room. Back in Ryou's room Bakura slipped under the covers with Ryou and holding him close. Bakura slowly closed his eyes and went to his soul room. He blinked looking around at it before walking over to the door that led to his Hikari's soul room. Bakura was a little nervous about entering but opened the door and looked in.

It was very bright but not what he remembered. It had darkened a little but was obviously brightening. Bakura noticed pictures on the walls and there were a couple of him on there. Bakura blinked confused as to why. He knew his Hikari was in love with him because just before he was banished he felt his lights heart break when he cried out in horror and when he was transferring his energy his love was with it as well.

Bakura looked around more and saw Ryou's soul curled up on the bed like he was in back in the real world. Bakura walked over and sat on the edge of the bed and brushed the hair from his face. Ryou stirred and blinked his eyes a bit before opening them and noticing Bakura was sitting next to him. Ryou jumped slightly and sat up watching him.

"Ryou, I'm sorry."

"What for...M-Master?" Ryou said hesitating with using Bakura's name but didn't.

"Ryou don't call me that. I'm not your master and never should have been. I'm meant to be your protector not a master." Bakura said softly and Ryou looked up at him with teary eyes at what Bakura had just said. "Come here."

Ryou jumped into his arms and sobbed. "I missed you so much." Ryou said while he cried.

"I did to. I'm sorry for what I've done to you."

"It's ok I forgive you."

"How? How can you forgive me for what I've done?"

"You've only beaten me. You haven't done anything worse than left maybe a scar or two, it's not like you've taken my innocence. I can forgive you cause the pain goes away. Besides the moment I saw you I could never have hated you."

"What do you mean?"

"I...I love you." Ryou said softly and then pulled away and moved to the other side of the double bed, crying and shaking. "Please don't leave me."

Bakura smiled sadly at him even though Ryou didn't see. Bakura moved over to Ryou and sat next to him before pulling the small boy into his lap and holding him tightly.

"I won't leave you Ryou. I...I...I love you to."

Ryou looked up at him tearfully and smiled slightly before laying his head on Bakura's chest and curling up in his lap. Ryou wrapped his arms around Bakura's waist holding himself close like someone was going to steal him away.

"Sleep Ryou. I'm not going anywhere without a fight."

"What about Yami?"

"He said he's going to wait till you wake and then wants to talk to you."

Ryou smiled and kissed Bakura's cheek and blushed before falling asleep in his lap. Bakura smiled and kissed Ryou's forehead before he followed Ryou to sleep. Both were still exhausted and tired and neither had much energy to help them stay awake.

--- --- ---

Ryou slowly woke later and found himself in Bakura's arms. Ryou smiled and moved closer than he was already. He felt so safe in his arms and didn't want anything to change. Ryou looked up at Bakura's face and he smiled, he looked so peaceful and calm there. Ryou smiled and kissed Bakura's cheek and rested his head back on the pillow. He watched as Bakura's brow screwed up and his dark brown eyes opened to look at Ryou. Bakura blinked before smiling gently at Ryou.

"Morning." Bakura mumbled rolling on to his back.

Ryou squeaked as Bakura rolled onto his back and pulling Ryou onto his chest at the same. Ryou giggled and laid his head on his chest and still held onto him. Ryou smiled when Bakura tilted his face up and leaned down and kissed Ryou on the lips. Ryou pushed back against him and when Bakura licked his bottom lip Ryou pulled back and there was a soft blush on his cheeks. Ryou put his hand on Bakura's chest and looked down at his hand.

"Sorry, I...I'm not...ready for that." Ryou said softly.

"Shh, shh, it's alright. If I go to fast tell me Ryou. I can wait for you forever." Ryou smiled up at him and kissed him chastely on the lips. "See we're already moving closer."

Ryou blushed and buried his face in Bakura's chest. "Bakura!" Ryou whined loudly.

Bakura chuckled and his fingers lightly stroked Ryou's hips. Ryou squealed and jumped off him and backed away from the bed grinning, rubbing where Bakura's fingers had tickled him slightly. Ryou smiled as Bakura slowly crawled out of bed and walking towards Ryou who smiled backing out of the room. Ryou could see amusement in Bakura's eyes at what he had done.

Ryou quickly stuck his tongue at him and then bolted out of the room and downstairs. Bakura smirked and bolted out after him.

"Ryou! Get back here!" Bakura roared, forgetting Yami and Yugi would be in the house somewhere.

Bakura stormed downstairs and looked around before going into the living room. "Ryou!" Bakura roared. "I know you are in here!"

Bakura looked around before moving behind the couch to find Ryou crouching there. Bakura smirked and pounced on the smaller boy pinning him to the ground. Ryou cried out and stared at Bakura. Bakura pinned his arms above his head and his other hand moved under his shirt and started to tickle him. Ryou shrieked and started laughing before Bakura stopped and flipped around.

--- --- ---

Yugi and Yami lay in the bed in the spare room. They had been there since morning and were just lying together. They didn't have anything to do so they just lay there. Though when they heard something they knew they had to stop.

"Ryou! Get back here!" They heard Bakura roar.

Yami jumped out of the bed but ended up tangled in the bed sheets. Yugi looked down at him giggled a little before jumping out as well but didn't get tangled in the sheets and he took off after Yami who had gotten out of them and they were both ran to Ryou's room to see it abandoned. They heard Bakura roar again.

"Ryou! I know you are in here!"

Yami and Yugi looked at each other and then hurried down stairs to see no one there and looked in the kitchen before going to the living room when they found no one. Looking in Bakura had just pounced on Ryou when he cried out and Yami's Sennen Eye appeared on his forehead ready to send Bakura back to the Shadow Realm. They heard Ryou laugh for a second before it stopped and Bakura flipped around to face them.

Ryou looked at them and saw the eye on Yami's forehead and cried out jumping against Bakura's chest, knocking him to the floor and he didn't let go of him. He started to sob in fear that Yami was going to send him away again. Bakura wrapped his arms around his sobbing light while he glared dangerously at Yami.

"Please..don't...don't send him away...Please!" Ryou sobbed. "Please don't."

"Shh, shh I'm not going anywhere Ryou." Bakura whispered in his ear, rubbing his back soothingly. "Look what you have done _Pharaoh_. Ryou is even afraid of you now."

Yami sighed softly and moved forward watching as Ryou tightened his grip even more on Bakura, causing him to wince at the pressure. Yami knelt down in front of the two and placed his hand on Ryou's shoulder, earning himself a growl from Bakura.

"Ryou look at me please." Yami said softly and Ryou turned to look at him, tears streaming down his face. "Can we four talk? I won't touch Bakura without your permission."

Ryou nodded but didn't move from Bakura's arms. He just didn't trust Yami at the moment. Bakura eased him off his lap and stood up before pulling Ryou into his arms and sitting on the sofa and Yami and Yugi sitting on the other.

"Ryou I want to know when you started having feelings for Bakura." Yami said.

Ryou looked anywhere but at the three watching him. Bakura still had his arms around him and Ryou was happy for it otherwise he may have bolted.

"Before he started hurting me. When I first met him I started to fall in love with him. It was a month till he started to hurt me. It was at first a slap or hit to the face but got worse." Ryou felt Bakura's arms tighten around him and Bakura's burying his face in Ryou's hair. "I loved him and didn't have the heart to hate him. I love him Yami and if you take him away I go to. I'll find a way to destroy the ring and set Bakura free and I'll follow after him."

Ryou felt Bakura tense and Ryou looked up at him. Bakura was staring straight at him. Ryou smiled and curled up further in his lap and rested his head on Bakura's shoulder.

\Ryou you can't do that.\

/Yes I can. I'll find a way to free you from the ring. Yami once told me that if I was to destroy the ring that you'd be set free and could move. I'll do it and then follow. /

\Ryou even if that was to happen we still wouldn't be together. I am a thief and a murderer. I won't go to the Afterlife or what you people now call Heaven. I got to the Underworld or Hell. You on the other hand will go to Heaven.\

/Than I will refuse to go to the Afterlife and go to the Underworld with you. I don't care, either way I'm staying with you./

Bakura smiled at his lights determination and kissed his forehead and held him close, burying his face back in Ryou's hair. Ryou wrapped his arms around Bakura's chest and held himself close. Yami and Yugi had been watching what they had been doing. They knew they had been talking and decided to let it go. Watching Bakura, Yami had noticed a change in him and had made his decision. Yami cleared his throat causing both Ryou and Bakura jump and look at him.

"Well me and Yugi will head off now. See you at school later Ryou." Yami called pulling Yugi off the sofa.

"..." Ryou and Bakura watched as both disappeared.

"Do you think he's letting you stay?" Ryou whimpered.

"I don't know. Ask him later I guess."

Ryou smiled and hugged Bakura. "I'm tired again."

Bakura blinked looking down at him. "You woke up not long ago. How can you still be tired?"

"I don't know. Blood loss maybe."

Bakura nodded. "Well make something to eat first."

--- --- ---

It had been a few days since Bakura came back before Ryou regained his strength and it was his first day back at school since. Ryou hadn't heard from his other friends so he was guessing that Yami and Yugi hadn't told them that Bakura was back and he was grateful about that.

Ryou had just finished getting ready when Bakura entered the room with what Ryou had made the night before for lunch and Ryou put it in his bag. Bakura smiled and retreated to the ring. He planned on going with Ryou to school for the day. Ryou smiled when he felt through his shirt for the ring, it was safely under his school shirt where it belonged. After that Ryou picked up his bag and head off to school.

--- --- ---

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	3. Part 3

Here's the last chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

The Things I'll Do To Have You Here With Me (Part 3)

Summary: Ryou is beaten by Bakura continuously and is able to forgive him every time. What will he do when Yami sends him to the Shadow Realm?

Main Pairing: Ryou x Bakura.  
Side Pairings: Yugi x Yami, Malik x Marik

"Speech"

\Bakura to Ryou\ Mind Link

/Ryou to Bakura/ Mind Link

/\Yami to Yugi/\

//Yugi to Yami//

* * *

--- --- ---

Ryou sat under the tree that he and his friends sat up but instead of sitting on the bench he sat on the ground, leaning against the tree. He and his friends met up just as the bell went and there was no time to talk really before they headed off to class. Ryou was glad that it wasn't long till school started because it had already gotten colder than before he stopped going to school and right now he was close to freezing and he'd blocked it from Bakura. He had also not realised how cold it was now and didn't have anything warmer with him.

--- --- ---

The morning passed slowly for Ryou. He was worried what his friends would say when they saw Bakura. The bell rang and Ryou packed his stuff away and headed out of class the fasted and to his locker and then ran to the tree and sat again on the ground. He felt Bakura pull away from the ring and was sitting next to him in black leather pants, black sleeveless shirt and long coat. Ryou blushed when he saw it.

He heard people shouting and looked over to see Malik, Marik, Honda, Jou, Seto and Tea running over. Ryou whimpered slightly and moved closer to Bakura. Bakura slipped his arm around Ryou's shoulder and held him comfortingly, a smirk plastered on his face.

"How in Ra did you get out?" Jou said angered.

"Jou please..." Ryou tried.

"You were sent to the Shadow Realm." Tea said.

"Please..." Ryou tried again.

"You shouldn't have been able to get out." Malik said a bit fearfully and was moved behind his own Yami a bit.

"I..." Ryou tried again, tears forming in his eyes.

"Let him go you basturd. Haven't you hurt him enough?" Honda said.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Bakura roared angered causing all to back up a step.

Ryou let out a soft sob and Bakura turned his attention to Ryou and wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into his lap and Ryou buried his face in his shirt. Bakura rubbed his back soothingly and glared up at them.

"Hey what's going on?" A voice called out.

All apart from Ryou looked around and saw Yami and Yugi coming towards them quickly after hearing the commotion. Yugi notice Ryou's sobbing and hurried over and knelt down next to Ryou.

"Ryou you alright?" Ryou nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Y...Yeah." Ryou said his voice soft because his face was still buried in Bakura's shirt. /I'm sorry./

\Why?\

/You're shirts wet because of my crying./

\It doesn't matter, it's just a shirt.\

Ryou looked up at him, smiling. Ryou moved his up and wrapped around Bakura's neck. Ryou moved up a little and kissed him on the lips. The group behind him were gaping at the two. Ryou held his lips there but didn't deepen it any further. Bakura pulled his hand from Ryou's back and cupped his lights cheek. After a minute they pulled back and Ryou blushed and buried his face again in Bakura's shirt, a little embarrassed.

"Ryou...wow!" Yugi said. "That was a bit of a surprise."

"Ryou get away from him. Stay with me and you'll be safe." Jou said moving forward.

"Touch him and you'll lose your life."

"Bakura no!" Ryou gasped and looked at him. "Don't you dare try and hurt my friends."

\Fine.\ Bakura sighed through the link not wanting to look defeated in front of everyone.

Ryou smiled and curled back up in his lap and looked at the others.

"Things have changed so don't say anything."

"Ryou he's dangerous." Honda said.

"No, not anymore." Ryou cried out.

"Yami do something." Tea said.

"At the moment there is no need. He isn't being hurt and he doesn't want Bakura gone because he loves him. Also Bakura loves him, so I'll leave him alone for now. But if I suspect something and I find that he's hurt him. I'll send him to the Shadow Realm and take the ring and tie it to a tonne of cement and toss it into the deepest ocean I can find. He already knows this."

"I don't believe it. Ryou you're just seeking comfort because of fear. Come with me. I'll help you." Tea said reaching out to him.

Ryou's eyes darkened and Bakura slapped her arm away before pulling Ryou closer. Ryou cuddled back up to Bakura but was still angry with her.

"No Tea. I love Bakura and if you can't live with that then we aren't friends anymore."

"Fine! I'm going whose coming?"

Everyone stared at her before moving towards Ryou, Bakura, Yami and Yugi. Tea growled before turning and storming off. The others stared as she walked off before a dark shadow slinked along the ground and lifted up without her knowing and she tripped over it, falling flat on her face. Everyone had moved and sat at the table laughing at her. Ryou was laughing a little as well be looking at Bakura with a glare.

"Bakura!"

"It wasn't me."

"It was me." Marik said.

Bakura smirked and looked back at Tea who was just picking herself up and dusting herself off and hurrying back inside. Ryou leaned against Bakura gaining a little warmth he could. Bakura slipped his arm around Ryou's shoulder and pulled him close. Everyone started talking and Ryou had explained what happened and how Bakura got back. Ryou shivered slightly at a small gust of wind and Bakura caught onto this.

"Ryou?"

"Yes."

"You ok?"

"I'm fine."

"You're cold."

"No, I'm fine."

Bakura glared at him and Ryou looked down at his lap. Bakura reached past Ryou's weak defences and found what he was looking for. Bakura sighed and removed his coat and wrapped it over Ryou's shoulders. Ryou looked up at him and Bakura wrapped it tighter around Ryou's body before putting his arm back around his shoulder pulling him closer.

/Thankyou Bakura./

\You should have told me sooner.\

/Sorry./

\It's fine.\ Bakura kissed Ryou's forehead before going back to the conversation beforehand.

--- --- ---

Ryou smiled as he entered his home and hurried into the living room and lit the fireplace to produce more warmth in the house. Ryou sat down in front of the fire and as he got warmer he removed his school jacket. Bakura had to take the coat back when he left because it was against school rules. Bakura had actually not returned to the ring but left on foot. Ryou didn't know what he was doing but didn't bother thinking about it.

Ryou smiled slightly at everything that had changed and lay down on the ground by the fire, his jacket used as a pillow. Ryou yawned softly before falling into a light sleep.

--- --- ---

Ryou jumped slightly when he heard the front door slam shut and he whimpered and looked around to see Bakura strolling into the living room. Ryou shivered as the cold air drifted into the room from when he had opened and shut the door. Ryou moved back a little towards the fire to keep the cold from his body.

"Ryou you alright?"

"Y-Yeah I'm fine."

"You look a little scared."

"I was asleep when the door slammed shut it just scared me a little. Nothing to worry about." Ryou smiled.

"Sorry I didn't realise you were asleep. Why don't you go and get changed and then we'll order takeout."

"Um...alright."

Ryou got up and picked up his jacket. He shook his head a little when he got dizzy as he stood up straight from picking up his jacket. Ryou smiled as he passed Bakura who was stripping off his coat and shoes. Ryou started up the stairs when he felt dizzy and he was almost to the top when he felt faint.

/B...Bakura./

\Yeah.\

Ryou felt darkness start to cloud his vision. /Help./

Ryou felt himself fall backwards as he passed out. Ryou's unconscious body fell down the flight of stairs before resting on the first floor.

--- --- ---

Bakura had just received his lights call for help when he heard something tumble down the stairs. Bakura acted instantly and hurried towards the stairs before staring in horror. Ryou was laying face down on the floor in the front of the stairs. He wasn't even moving.

Bakura hurried over and lifted Ryou into his arms and saw him shaking slightly. Bakura frowned and pried into Ryou's mind and found he was sick. Bakura stood up with Ryou in his arms and hurried upstairs to Ryou's room and into the bathroom where he rested Ryou against the bath and turned it on and got the water warm before filling it up.

As that was happening he turned back to Ryou and gently stripped Ryou for the second time in one week before gently setting the boy in the tub and gently cleaning him off. He then took him out and dried him off and dressed him in warm pyjamas. Bakura placed him in bed and put the covers over him before heading downstairs and looking in the phone book for something to eat. He'd learned all this sort of thing from Ryou.

--- --- ---

Ryou whimpered when he woke later that night. He looked over at the clock and saw it was 11:30. Ryou groaned and went to climb out of bed when something restricted his movement. Ryou looked behind him to see Bakura laying there sleeping with his arms around Ryou. Ryou smiled and moved Bakura's arms from his body and went into the bathroom.

He didn't feel all that well and looked in the mirror. He was pale and had a thin layer of sweet on his face. Ryou sighed and closed the door to hopefully let Bakura sleep more. Ryou turned to the shower/bath and turned the water on to a warm temperature before putting the plug in and slipping his clothes off and laying down in the bath. Ryou sighed as the water slowly soothed his body and washed away the sweet.

--- --- ---

Bakura's eyes fluttered open as he heard the bath running. Frowning, he looked around and found that Ryou wasn't in his arm. Bakura groaned as he sat up and heard the water was turned off. Bakura walked over to the door and knocked on it lightly. He heard a 'come in' before he entered and saw Ryou lying in the water, looking at him. Bakura smiled and walked over before sitting on the ground beside the bath.

"You ok? You took quite a fall down the stairs."

"Yeah there's a bump on my head but that's about it. I'm alright just don't feel well."

"Yeah I know you're sick."

Ryou sighed softly and played with the water a little. Bakura watched him before noticing Ryou pointing to a towel. Bakura smiled and handed it to him and looked away. Ryou stood up and slipped the towel around his waist and stepped out and let the water out. Bakura stood and wrapped his arm around Ryou's waist and grabbed another towel and started to dry off his arms, chest and stomach which just caused Ryou to become bright red.

Bakura chuckled as he finished and wrapped his arm back around Ryou's waist and pulled him to the bed.

"Bakura I have to get dressed."

"No you don't. It's one thing I've learned back in Egypt is that when you're sick with what you have it's best to not be dressed and to have another body up against you. Don't worry I won't rape you if that's what you're thinking."

"It's not that... it's just."

"Don't worry." Bakura said putting Ryou in bed and putting the covers over him before slipping his hand under the covers and pulling the towel from Ryou's body and Ryou made a move to get it back. "Now, now you don't want to get sicker do you?"

Bakura dropped the towel and undressed himself and Ryou couldn't get his eyes off Bakura's body. Ryou gaped when Bakura dropped his pants and was left in nothing. Ryou could defiantly say he wasn't small at all. Ryou finally realised what he was doing and looked away. Bakura crawled over the other side of the bed and under the covers and pulled Ryou close who couldn't help but blush.

"You can look all you like Ryou. I'm only for you."

Ryou still blushing looked up at Bakura and smiled. Ryou turned and looked at Bakura's chest and ran his fingers over his chest. Bakura smiled as Ryou continued to trace small patterns there, before he closed his eyes as Ryou continued.

Ryou noticed that Bakura had closed his eyes and grew bolder now that he wasn't watching him Ryou pulled a hand away from Bakura's body and let it slide under the covers and Ryou knew where Bakura's penis was because it was touching his thigh and Ryou wrapped his fingers around the organ and stroked it gently. He watched as Bakura's eyes shot open and he moaned. Ryou smiled and stroked him gently before pulling away causing Bakura to groan in protest.

"That was bold Ryou."

Ryou smiled slightly and Bakura leaned forward and kissed him gently before running his tongue along Ryou's lips. Ryou hesitated before opening and Bakura slid his tongue inside Ryou's mouth and stroked his tongue and the roof of his mouth pulling soft moans from him.

Bakura in return slid his hand down Ryou's body and his fingers curled his fingers around Ryou's own penis and started to stroke it like Ryou had done to his, coaxing Ryou's to life. Ryou gasped pulling back from the kiss and moaned softly. Bakura smiled and started to suck on Ryou's neck leaving a small hickie there.

Ryou was so close to release when Bakura pulled his hand away. Ryou whined at him and Bakura smiled at him before leaning down to Ryou's ear.

"Ryou may I?"

"What?"

"Suck you."

Ryou eyes widened and stared at Bakura. Ryou slowly nodded and Bakura leaned down and kissed him gently before pulling back.

"If you don't like it say so but I have a very strong feeling that won't happen."

Ryou blushed and Bakura moved the covers from their bodies and this gave him a good view of Ryou's own pale body. Bakura leaned over the top of him and kissed down Ryou's body before coming to curly white hairs. Bakura looked up at Ryou who was panting softly and a blush dusting his face. Bakura kissed down Ryou's erection before taking it in his mouth that caused Ryou to buck his hips and moan. Bakura held Ryou's hips down and continued to suck him gently. Ryou who moaning continuously before he felt his end coming all too quickly. Bakura knew this and sucked a little harder before Ryou screamed and his seed shot into Bakura's mouth. Bakura drank it all and looked at Ryou who was panting softly.

Bakura smiled and lay down next to the boy. Ryou was now exhausted because one he was sick and two because of their activities. Bakura wrapped his arms around Ryou and pulled him close.

"Sleep Ryou. I'll be here when you wake. I'll look after you."

Ryou nuzzled his head in Bakura's chest. "I love you Bakura."

\I love you too Ryou. Forever.\

* * *

That's the end. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


End file.
